


Homesick

by tiredgaykeith



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homesickness, Implied/Referenced Violence, Just to be safe, SO MUCH FLUFF, more like just comfort though, only rated teen because of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgaykeith/pseuds/tiredgaykeith
Summary: Team Voltron had a bad day, and Pidge and Lance find comfort in each other.





	Homesick

Lance counted stars to fall asleep.

He had been doing this since he was 6, his mother would tuck him into bed and softly whispered the numbers in his ear, drifting him to slumber. Her soft voice, thick in her accent, was ingrained in Lance's head. When he counted, he could almost hear her.

Today had been a hard one, Lance thought as he stared out through the glass of the flight deck, seated comfortably in his chair with a fluffy, blue blanket engulfing his body. Missions could always go bad, but usually they were so quick and mindful of their limitations. It was easy to get caught up in the feeling that by being Voltron, you were somehow untouchable. Bulletproof.

Lance could still hear the echo of Allura's scream, the sound of her leg cracking under the pressure of a large boulder that had collapsed on them during a fight on the ground, the taste of copper as he bit into his cheek to keep from losing his cool. It would just take a night in the pod to heal her, but every time it's something. A broken bone, a torn ligament, a large gash. And it's those wounds that heal that make the ache in his chest to grow stronger.

Lance sighed, wrapping the blanket around him tighter, and tried not to think. Just... count the stars.

_1...2...3...4...5-_

A swish of the door came from behind him, and Lance looked to see who it was.

Pidge stood in the doorway, looking out at the glass where millions of miles of galaxies and universes laid out in front of them. She looked softer than usual, even with her arms crossed tightly. She dressed in the team pajamas, hers a light, pastel green. Without her glasses, even in the dark room, Lance could make out her honey colored eyes and messy, hazelnut hair.

"Pidge?" he asked, she looked startled for a moment before relaxing when she saw him.

"Lance, sorry," she said quietly, coming up to him, "I just... was feeling...you know..."

"Yeah," Lance agreed, understanding her. It was becoming harder to put these feelings into words.

"Are you..," Pidge searched for a moment, leaning against his chair, "doing okay?"

Lance nodded on reflex, chuckling awkwardly, "Yeah, just been doing some thinking, which is dangerous out here, ain't it?"

Pidge gave him a look, and Lance had to look away, back up at the stars. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend she wasn't there reading him like an open book.

"Scooch."

Lance opened his eyes to see Pidge trying to nudge her way underneath the blanket with him, crawling on top of him into a ball. He wrapped his arms around her, expecting it to be awkward but found they synced together perfectly, her nuzzling his shoulder while he got a deep breath of her floral shampoo.

"I miss Earth, too," she said straight forward, "But these moments... in between it all... they're nice."

Lance smiled at the stars, "Yeah, they are."

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Pidge asked, her voice low, breath becoming rhythmic, "Aren't beds comfier?"

"Counting the stars," Lance said, half expecting her to chirper back something about how it's impossible to count all the stars or some other science mumbo-jumbo.

Instead, he felt her lips curl against his collarbone, a shiver running down his spine.

"Count them for me," She breathed out, already closing her eyes and clutching his shirt.

Lance got to 10 before Pidge passed out, and 19 before he followed closely behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my tumblr and leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this!  
> tiredgaykeith.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Edit:  
> The awesome Nicollini made this art inspired from this fic if you'd like to see it :)   
> http://nicollini.tumblr.com/post/170128233614/this-sat-in-my-folder-and-taunted-me-for-too-long


End file.
